


Push On for the Dawn

by jordanpf93



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanpf93/pseuds/jordanpf93
Summary: Three years after Honerva and Allura sacrificed themselves to restore the universe's quintessence, strange things are happening. Daibazaal is in a freefall, despite Keith and the Blade of Marmora's best efforts and when tragedy strikes her family, Pidge is desperate to bring Voltron back together. But the Lions have vanished and the crew has scattered across the galaxy. A familiar foe rises in the shadows and Voltron will have to reunite once again to defend the universe.





	1. Prologue

Matt Holt stared into the empty abyss that was space. Inhaling sharply, his gaze fixed on a point far off into the distance, waiting, his hand absentmindedly toying around the grip of a shot gun he'd picked off of a rogue Galra some weeks back. It bothered him that the Galra seemed to be reverting to their old behavior after three years of peace. In the last month or so they'd started attacking some of the smaller planets in their vicinity. With Altea back on the map, it helped to have eyes in the area, and the newly elected Dalatrass, Romelle, had wasted no time in relaying the message to Matt, only asking that he not get the Garrison involved. The last thing anything wanted was another galactic war. No, this mission was strictly recon, but Matt could feel himself getting antsy. There was no telling what they would find when they got to Daibazaal and that made him nervous.

"Rolo!" Matt called, rising from his seat and marching up to the cockpit to have a word with his pilot. "Shouldn't we almost be there by now?" A look of annoyance flashed over Rolo's face at Matt's inquiry, but it was gone in an instant. Rolo made no reply, leaving the cockpit silent with the exception of soft snores coming from Rolo's lover and co-pilot, Nyma. Matt observed silently, waiting for Rolo to answer his question, but Rolo merely fiddled with some of the controls. The last thing that Matt wanted to do was wake Nyma, but his patience was running thin. "Rolo." He said again. 

"We've still got some time, man." Rolo said coolly, not glancing in Matt's direction. Matt crossed his arms over his chest after sweeping a lock of blond hair out of his eyes. 

"How much time?" Matt asked, his tone growing impatient. "We need to get this report back to Romelle." Matt was sure Rolo knew how urgent this situation was. He spent a long time running from the Galra back when they reigned supreme over this part of the universe.

"I'm not sure, it's like the planet just disappeared." Rolo replied, his tone measured. Matt gazed out of the cockpit, and sure enough, the vast emptiness of space seemed to swallow them. It was like Daibazaal had, once again, been wiped from existence. Impossible. They would've known. No, something was very wrong. 

Matt didn't have time to ruminate on that thought. "Matt, transmission request from a Galra ship." Rolo called urgently. Matt saw Nyma stir slightly in her sleep out of the corner of his eye. 

"Go." 

Rolo let the transmission play. Matt leaned against the back of Rolo's seat as the transmission began. A Galra's face appeared on the screen. His face was wartorn and he had a slight underbite, his bottom fangs, overtaking his top lip. Matt was almost intimidated. Almost. 

"What is your business with Daibazaal." The unnamed Galra demanded. Matt didn't move a muscle. They had practiced their story for the occasion that the Galra weren't too receptive of their visit. 

"We've been sent as a diplomatic envoy from Altea by the Dalatrass Romelle." Matt replied, his tone even, betraying no emotion. It wasn't technically a lie, but the hair on the back of his neck was starting to rise. Something still didn't feel right. The only positive part of this scheme was that the Galra wouldn't be able to refuse them without looking like they were hiding something. Matt smirked bitterly at the thought, wishing Rolo could read his mind. 

The Galra didn't speak right away. His eyes were narrowed and Matt could tell that he wasn't buying their story. "Very well." He said finally and his face disappeared from the screen. As the screen went black, Daibazaal was fading into view, the planet's bright lavender-purple atmosphere was almost blinding in their previous absence of light. 

"Well, that could've gone a lot worse." Rolo deadpanned as Matt noticed several Galra ships disengage their weapons' targeting systems disengage from their ship. Matt wasn't convinced. Not yet. 

"We're not on the ground yet." Matt said cautiously, fingers tightening around the grip of his gun, index finger trained on the trigger. 

"Touche." Rolo said, engaging the ship's atmospheric shields for their landing on the planet's surface. By this time, Nyma was wide awake and manning the secondary controls as they prepared for landing. 

The ship landed without incident and the trio suited up and prepared to disembark. Nyma and Rolo exchanged a glance as Matt hid a knife is his boot and clipped his side arm to his waist. 

"What?" Matt asked self-consciously. "Do you trust the Galra?" Nyma and Rolo exchanged another glance and it only served to rile Matt up more than he was already. If his time with the Galra had taught him anything, it's that most of them were bloodthirsty and ruthless. Granted, that had been under Zarkon's control. He knew that not all of them were like Zarkon, but when he and Shiro had been forced into that arena to fight, he couldn't tell the difference. Galra were Galra. They were what they would always be, Zarkon or no. 

"No." Nyma started, carefully contemplating her words. "But we have to at least act like we do until we know what exactly's going on here. It wouldn't be smart to come in guns blazing and give them a reason to attack Altea. Not when this is supposed to be a diplomatic mission." 

Matt considered her words. She was right, they had to at least appear to have some trust or else things would end badly and Matt had no desire to lose his family again. Not after everything Katie had sacrificed to find him. 

"At least lose the sidearm." Rolo chided. "You look like a psycho." Matt chuckled at that. He wasn't wrong, so he unholstered his pistol and stored it in the weapons locker before disembarking behind Rolo and Nyma. An envoy of Galra arrived to meet them as they stepped off the ramp. Matt looked up at the sky, observing, as they approached. It was overcast, casting a dim purple glow over the horizon. There were tall anti-aircraft towers every few hundred yards and a walled enclosure surrounding the airfield where they landed attached to a low-built building that Matt assumed was comparable to customs on Earth. 

"Welcome to Daibazaal, I am Lieutenant Commander Prazza." One of the Galra said. He was tall and broad in the shoulders. Young looking, but seasoned. "I must admit that your arrival is unusual. We were not expecting a diplomatic party from Altea." Matt could tell that he looked suspicious, but Nyma and Rolo both looked unbothered by his statement. 

"We were sent by the Dalatrass." Matt stated, "She wished to extend her good graces as the new leader of Altea." Matt searched Prazza's face and those of the others for any sign of suspicion, but saw nothing that betrayed any sense of deception. Prazza inclined his head, indicating for them to follow them as he turned and walked towards the building. Matt quicked his pace to walk in step next to Prazza. "I apologize for the lack of warning and on no invitation. We wished to have a meeting with your Primarch, if possible. I understand that this is rather short notice." Prazza didn't even flinch, merely continued his stride. 

"The Primarch is very busy, but I'm sure he will find the time for his new guests from Altea." Prazza said simply. Not another word was spoken as they approached the airfield terminal. Prazza placed his palm on the scanner, it lit up green and the metal doors slid open like doors at a shopping mall. Matt, Rolo, and Nyma followed him, with the remainder of his guard behind them as they entered the terminal. 

Matt was surprised at how open the building was. High, vaulted ceilings with three enormous chandeliers above them, smooth, steel floors beneath their feet. Their steps echoed loudly as they crossed the atrium of the building where a large fountain took up most of the space towards the front of the terminal. Matt nearly gasped when he saw an imposing statue of Emperor Zarkon mounted to the fountain. 

"I know what you're thinking." Prazza began. "I know it must seem like we are reverting to our old ways, but we were led by Zarkon for so long. He deserved some credit for what we've become today." Matt suppressed a snort. This lot hadn't changed at all. As he passed the statue, felt a shiver down his spine, like someone had poured cold water down the back of his armor and for the slightest second, he swore that he heard a ghost calling his name. He turned abruptly to face the statue hard look on his face. 

"Matt." Rolo hissed. "Matt, let's go. Stop being weird." Rolo put his hand on Matt's shoulder and Matt reacted instantly, grabbing Rolo by the wrist and snapping it. Rolo howled in pain and Nyma screamed, the sound echoing in the cavernous room. Prazza and the rest of the Galra made no movement. 

"Matt! What the hell are you doing?" Nyma cried, bordering on hysterics as she dropped to Rolo's side. Matt didn't say a word, he looked coldly at Nyma and Rolo, his blue eyes now jet black. He drew the knife from his boot and in one swift movement, cut Rolo's throat. 


	2. I Dreamt We Spoke Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Paladin reunion and the beginning of a dangerous new mission. If the others can convince Lance to leave home again. Meanwhile, Keith investigates the disappearance of Matt, Rolo and Nyma.

The sun was setting, brilliantly orange and pink, on the horizon as Lance McClain balanced a basket of corn husks on his hip. He wiped a mud covered hand on his already paint-stained denim overalls before using it to shade his eyes as he looked out into the distance. It was another beautiful day. Summer was nearly at its end, but the trees hadn't yet begun to change, their foliage still a vibrant shade of green. He smiled to himself, thinking of Allura. And then of Keith. Allura was gone and he hadn't seen Keith in years. Pidge and Hank came to visit him on his family's farm every so often, but those visits had also become few and far between. Lance knew in his heart that they loved him and that they were busy, but sometimes he missed the camaraderie that had come with being a member of Voltron. 

He sighed to himself as he carried the basket back to the main house, gravel and chicken feed crunching under his worn, leather boots, chickens clucking as they scattered around him. It was so peaceful here. A far cry from the starship battles that Lance and the rest of the Voltron crew had frequented for so long. Still, every step towards the small brick house that belonged to his parents felt a little bit heavier and he felt a familiar ache in his heart that often accompanied his memories of those times. The times where he had been a hero. The times when he had felt that he was a part of something greater. That he was worthy. Those times had long since passed, now he just worked. At first, there had been a strange sort of satisfaction in doing manual labor. Sweating out his sadness, but now... Now it had just become routine. There was a sense of longing that he felt, a yearning to feel what he felt as a member of Voltron. A yearning to feel how he felt when he was saving the universe. A yearning for Allura. 

Lance did his best to shove those thoughts out of his mind as he sat down on the delicate wooden swing hanging from the porch. He set the basket down on the seat next to him, scooting back onto the handsown sky blue cushion.

"Are you okay papito?" 

Lance jumped slightly at the sound of his mother's voice. He'd been so focused on his thoughts that he hadn't heard her come out to the porch. He moved the basket to the deck to make room for her to sit. He turned hs gaze to his mother, forcing a small smile. He nodded as his mother took his hand into her warm ones. She didn't speak again, she merely sat with him. Lance was grateful for the silence, he didn't get a lot of it. There was always work to be done, milking the cows, or feeding the chickens. He was happy to be kept busy so often, but the work was exhausting and it was losing its luster. He missed the adventure. He missed his friends. He missed Allura. The thought of her sent another sharp stab of pain through his heart until it faded into a dull throb.

For several moments, Lance sat in silence with his mother, looking out onto the fields. He watched as the cows roamed freely, stopping to take a chomp out of the grass every so often. 

"Dinner is ready whenever you're hungry, papito." Lance's mother said finally, exhaling deeply as though she'd been holding a deep breath. Lance caught the wary look she gave him as she made her way into the house, but Lance wasn't ready to get up yet. Once he went inside, it was back to his loud, wild family. Back to the new normal. 

Lance barely noticed the two figures appear in the distance. He couldn't get a good look at who they were, but he picked up on some identifying details. The first was bigger than the second, in height and size. Tanned skin, wearing a white tight top that stretched tight over a muscled chest and loose grey pants, his hair held back by an orange sweat band, the second was smaller with chin-length blonde hair that was flowing freely in the breeze, a green jacket zipped up to the neck and jeans. 

Lance stood, his heart rate picking up as their faces came into focus and he realized who had materialized on his literal doorstep and a shit-eating grin broke out over his face. 

"Hunk?! Pidge?!" He called as he jumped up from the swing, accidentally knocking the basket to the ground, corn husks rolling across the deck underfoot. Lance felt that his heart was going to burst from the joy that he felt, seeing two of his best friends again for the first time in what felt like years. 

He sprinted towards them, covering the distance between them easily and Hunk wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug. 

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Lance asked as tears streamed down his face freely. He extricated himself from Hunk's embrace, glancing back and forth between his two guests. Their faces were solemn and Lance felt his joy turn to panic. Something was wrong.

“What's going on?" Lance asked, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. Hunk and Pidge exchanged a glance, but Lance couldn't pull any meaning from it. Having been so cut off from them with the lack of technological advancements his family was in possession of, he had no way of knowing until one of them spoke. "Are we going to stand here like this all day or is one of you going to tell me what's going on?" Lance asked again, irritation coloring his tone. 

It was Pidge who spoke first. "I'm not sure where to start." she said simply. Lance frowned, but he understood. It had been at least a year since he had seen her. He knew that she was busy doing work for the Garrison, though at this point, he had little idea of what that work really was. Was she in trouble? 

"Why don't we start with you guys coming inside? Mama's made dinner." Lance offered. Hunk and Pidge exchanged another look and Pidge's face hardened. Hunk nodded, squeezing her hand. 

"That'd be great, Lance." Hunk said, his tone cheerier than the expression on his face. "I missed you buddy." Lance began to lead them up to the house. 

"I missed you guys too." Lance said, now feeling a sense of dread wash over him. Was it Keith? Or Shiro? Had something happened to one of them for Pidge and Hunk to just appear out of the blue with no warning? With past visits, they had at least let him know that they were coming. No, something was wrong here and Lance wasn't sure how long he could wait for them to tell him what it was. 

****************************************************************************************

"HRRRRRRRR-AAAHHH." Keith Kogane roared as he dispatched a training mech. Two more sets of mechanized footsteps pounded the cold steel floor, rapidly approaching him, blades drawn. He side-stepped with the grace of a panther as one swung its sword at him and severed its arm in one clean stroke before he barrel-rolled and flew towards the second, landing a solid kick in the chest. Without warning, however, both mechs dropped to the ground as a cloaked figure entered Keith's training room. 

Keith eyed the figure warily, keeping his blade level and taking a step forward. He breathed a small sigh of relief with the figure lowered her hood to reveal Krolia, his mother. 

"Mom." He said curiously, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand as he sheathed his sword. "What are you doing here?" She looked weary. Their work rehabilitating the Galra Empire had been draining to say the very least. Keith knew there were still pockets who rebelled against the Blades of Marmora when they took over, but those were slowly dwindling and Keith could thank his mother and Kolivan for that. 

"There's an urgent message from Romelle. I think you need to hear it." she replied, her tone had an edge of worry in it that made the hair on the back of his neck rise. He shifted uncomfortably and he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He hadn't spoken to Romelle in a long while. Lance's face burst into his mind, clear as day in that moment and nearly took his breath away. He had grown used to that feeling over the years since he had last seen him. Krolia grew visibly irritated at Keith's lack of response. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Krolia beckoned for him to follow her and Keith nodded wordlessly and followed his mother out of the training hall and down to the command center. 


End file.
